


Dwarfling Diplomacy

by theplotbunny



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Oakenfluff, Thorin's Actual!A+ Parenting, Young Kíli, braid-nomming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotbunny/pseuds/theplotbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies said that if anything it made him more attractive, as uninterested in courtship or romance as he seemed to be. The gents said that it a right honorable thing to do. Everyone agreed that negotiations were less terrifying when they knew he had to rein in his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfling Diplomacy

This hadn't happened the first time. It was strange. It was hardly unheard of, more like it was common actually, considering dwarven custom, but with him? More specifically, with someone in his position? No one expected it.

Now, the first time, he hadn't needed to, everyone supposed. The first time there hadn't been a five-year-old to contend with. The first time, their father had still been alive.

But it was still odd. It was probably rather difficult for him to get used to - it was certainly difficult for those around him to get used to - but he really seemed to be handling it all admirably. It almost seemed like second nature to him, adjusting his movements and the sound of his voice to cope with such a change. His glare was used to great effect when someone got a bit too worked up and noisy. Really, things hadn't gone more smoothly during meetings in years.

The ladies said that if anything it made him more attractive, as uninterested in courtship or romance as he seemed to be. The gents said that it was a right honorable thing to do. Everyone agreed that negotiations were less terrifying when they knew he had to rein in his temper.

But it still took time to get used to the sight of their king wearing a baby sling, a tiny tuft of curly brown hair poking out over the top. Just when those around him finally thought they were used to it, there'd be a shift of tiny limbs or a whimper and everyone's attention would be drawn to a broad hand reaching up to rub comforting circles on a tiny back. No one dared say anything, but more than one dwarf was thinking that it was adorable how the baby took to his uncle so strongly. Just a soft touch and he'd calm right down.

Kíli really was such a sweet babe, too. He rarely fussed - whether or not that was Thorin's influence, no one knew - and whenever he was awake, he was all wide eyes that stared at everyone and everything that came into view over the edge of the fabric.

It was distracting, really, and there were rumors that Thorin was using it to his advantage. Children were so rare and this one was so precious and tiny. Everyone wanted a look at the little prince, but no one dared to ask or to risk more than a glance. They were supposed to be focused and working after all, not cooing over a little one, no matter how much better a use of their time that may have been.

But the worst part was when Kíli was awake and a chubby little hand reached up to grab his uncle's braids. Thorin would let him, without fail, not even caring if they were gummed into a soaking mess. He'd just look down, maybe whisper something to the lad, and then he'd smile at him. Just a small thing, looking as much like a happy father as a doting uncle.

It was downright unnerving.  
  
In this fashion, settlements of Ered Luin around Thorin’s Hall ran quite smoothly regarding anything that may require the attention of the royal family, and the House of Durin made a great number of very lucrative agreements with Men and Dwarves alike.

At least, until Kíli was old enough to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by likethedirection, who helped make the ending not weird.
> 
> This is what happens when my brain is oxygen-deprived and sees a picture of a burly and bearded man wearing a kilt and with an adorable baby in a sling cuddled up again his chest.


End file.
